We Can Do The Impossible
by Catgirl Ichigo
Summary: The girl came, mixed the guys, and changed their lives forever.... A story, that suggests what might have happened, if the Bladebreakers have 5 members.... OCRei


Author's note: Since I had a hard time figurin' out my OC's bits name, I'm using the japanese names. Seiryu=Dragoon, Byakko=Driger, Genbu=Draciel, =Suzaku=Dranzer. Oh, and I have no idea what Mr. Dickinsons jap. name is, so he will be referred as Mr. D. And the fic may seem long, but please be patient! We good? K, then continue on! =3  
  
"And Takao is the winner!"

Jazzman shouted to his mike.Takao had just finished the match against Kai, and he had become the new champion. While Takao was punching the air, a voice was heard over the speakers, everybody wondered where it had come from. Then, they saw a small figure running towards the end of Jazzman's platform.

"Wait, you can't-" Jazzman tried to stop it, but it jumped anyway.

"Yeehaaw!" The figure was now completely seeable. It was wearing a kung-fu-suit, and it was sorta a bit too big. The figure had an oversized cap, too. It was flying trough the air, and when everybody was gasping in terror, it stepped lightly to the ground.

"Since you are the new champ, I have a challenge for you. Since the tournament is now officially over, you don't have to worry about me snatching your title."

The character said with a weirdly high voice. It pulled a loaded launcher forth and stepped to the edge of the bowl.

"Wha? Oh, a challenge. I'm not about to back out of it." Takao replied with a smirk and pulled out his launcher.

"Okay, then. One battle, that's it. Okay?" The figure asked.

"Fine by me. You are so gonna loose!" Takao laughed.

"Oh, we'll see..." The figure said with a smile.

"Okay, players ready! And three, two, one... Let it rip!" Jazzman shouted and the players launched their blades.

"Seiryu, Stormattack!" Takao called out his bit.

"Hah, you actually think that'll do any good! I have the edge in this battle! Kiyubi, counter his attack!"

The figure shouted, and called out it's bit.

"Whoah." Takao said amazed.

The figures bit was a nine-tails-fox, and it had pretty nasty looking fangs. Its paws were engulfed with fire, and it had black stripes across its back, and the tips of its tails were black too (for clearance, the bit looks like Kiraras bigger form, but with nine tails. Kirara is from Inu-Yasha). The bit dissolved Takaos typhoon.

"Well, am I still going to loose?" The figure asked with a smirk.

"That's incredible! That bits power is off the scales!" Kyouju said worrying.

"The Kiyubi-bit is in one of your files, Chief!" Dizzi said.

"Oh, no!" Chief said after reading the file.

"What, what?" Max asked.

"According to the file, Takao is safe for now, but if the Kiyubi uses its Foxfire whirlwind-attack, Takao doesn't stand a chance!" Chief said, panicking.

"Takao sure got himself into a mess now, huh." Rei said.

"See, I have seen you before, and I know pretty much, what to expect from you. So, I hold the advantage here! Kiyubi! Foxfire whirlwind-attack! Now!"

The bit roared, and the blade started to produce a whirlwind. Then, it got worse. The whirlwind dyed bright blue, because the whirlwind had lit up and bursted into flames. The blade slammed head on to Takaos, and next time Takao could realize anything, there was only one blade left spinning. His blae had fallen behind his opponent.

"I... I guess your winner is..... Uh, what's your name again?" Jazzman asked a little embarrased. "It's Ying." The figure said.

She turned and picked Takao's blade and walked to him.

"Here, this must be yours. You fight well, but there's something very important you should know." Ying said and gave Takao his blade.

"Like what?" Takao asked a bit grumpy.

"Never get too cocky in the arena." Ying said and whacked him gently on his head.

"And now may I please have your attention, everyone. Presenting, the new team!"

Five images came to the screen on the wall, and there were the faces of Takao, Kai, Max, Rei and Ying.

"Wha, a team?" Takao asked stumped.

"Yes, I wanted to wait until the fights were over, I didn't want to risk you distracting from them." Mr. D came down with Rei.

"Oh, and every one, meet my neice, Ying." He said and pointed Ying.

"Yo." She said and took off her cap. Her purple, shoulder lenght hair fell down, and you could see her kitty ears.

"Are those real?" Takao asked and started pulling them.

"NYAAA!! Oh course they are real! I have a tail too, y' know!" She said and scrached Takao's face.

"Owwww!"

"Hmph." Kai grunted.

"Hi, I'm Max, the chinese dude is Rei, Takao as the one pulling your ears and the team leader is Kai. Oh, and the guy with the laptop is Kyuoju, or the Chief." Max introduced everybody.

"Hi!" Ying said, very cheerly and cutely.

"As some of you might have noticed already, my niece is quite unique." Mr. D said, smiling.

"Well, now that we are a team, maybe we need a cool team name, like The Bladebreakers." Takao said, still holding his face. It still hurted from the scratch.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Rei said.

"Heey, why not." Ying said with a cute smile.

Rei looked at her, and wondered. 'Why do I feel like this? It's as if I... Knew her...' he thought, a bit panic-ishly.

"Sure!" Max said.

"Then it's settled. Put 'er there, Kai." Takao said and stuck his hand out to Kai.

"Hmph. Just because I agreed to be your team leader, it doesn't mean we'll be the best of chums from now on."

He said and walked down from the platform.

"Enjoy your birthday while you can, Takao. Tomorrow we'll start training."

"Wow, he's the light of the party, isn't he?" Ying said and pointed Kai.

"I heard that." Kai said with a threathening voice.

"Well, see me care."

Ying replied, crossed her hands and turned her back on Kai. Kai turned around to look at this rude girl. Then he continued his walk.

"Everybody! Put it together for the Team Bladebreakers!" Jazzman said, and the audience clapped at them.  
  
The newly formed Bladebreakers (minus Kai) were walking just outside the Seaside dome, when Ying, who was walking ahead of everyone else, turned around.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Ying said and waved.

As the guys looked at her, she vanished, and there, where she had vanished, were small cherry petals.....

"Okay, that was weird." Takao said.


End file.
